


Sports

by YellowBananaOwl



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin doesn't particularly like watching sports, but there is one thing he likes more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sports

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 10 minutes as a challenge. The prompt was "sports".  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.

Martin doesn’t really care much for sports. He’s never been one to follow any clubs, and he never participated in any organised sports while he was growing up. PE class doesn’t really count, does it?

He just never got the point of obsessing over a bunch of guys running around on a field or pitch, or whatever it is called, while chasing a ball. And he certainly does not understand why people watch cricket or golf; at least football has action and a bit of excitement.

But what Martin does like, is watching Arthur watch sports. Arthur doesn’t follow a particular club, either. He just picks a random team and cheers for it with such enthusiasm he makes the hardcore supporters look like grumpy pensioners. When Arthur watches sports, he jumps up and down, makes up chants and grabs Martin and kisses him when ”his” team scores. Yes, watching sports is boring; watching Arthur is much more entertaining.

In general, everything gets more entertaining with Arthur Shappey as your boyfriend.


End file.
